tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and Stepney
Thomas and Stepney is the sixteenth episode of the fourth season. It aired in the US on the Shining Time Station episode Once Upon a Time in 1995. Plot Thomas is shocked to learn that there is an engine with a branch line as famous as his and that the engine might visit. The engine, Stepney, has gotten bored with the Bluebell Railway and is delighted to discover he has been invited to visit the North Western Railway. When Thomas hears the news, he is jealous and refuses to meet Stepney, but the others welcome him and he works with Duck happily all day. When it is time for Thomas' last train, he is furious to be shunted to let another train pass, and amazed to find Stepney pulling it. Thomas grumbles next morning, but Stepney explains the situation and flatters Thomas, who proceeds to tell Stepney about his branch line. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Percy * Douglas * Stepney * Rusty * Duck (does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * The Vicar of Wellsworth (cameo) * Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Locations * Bluebell Railway * Knapford * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Shunting Yards Trivia * This episode is based on the stories Bluebells of England and Stepney's Special from The Railway Series book, Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine. * In the UK version, when the special is ordered, music is heard. This is absent in the US version. Towards the end of the episode, the background shunting noise is cut off and some whistle sounds are also missing in the US version. * In Germany, this episode is titled "Stepney's Ride". Goofs * When Thomas puffs past the field at the beginning, studio equipment is visible in the top-right corner. * While the engines wait for Stepney, a tar wagon, perched on another tar wagon, is visible behind Gordon and Henry. * A single passenger should not need two coaches. * Stepney has Smudger's whistle sound in the US version and Rheneas' in the UK. Rheneas' whistle is used once in the US version as well. * Stepney has Duke's whistle sound when he is working with Duck. * In the US version, when Percy finishes talking about Stepney, his whistle sound is higher pitched. * In the UK version, Gordon, Douglas, and Duck have the same whistle sound. * George Carlin says "Stop all train!" instead of "Stop all trains!". * When Thomas says "Why are we waiting? My passengers are being delayed" a black box is attached to his cab. Gallery File:ThomasandStepneyUStitlecard.jpg|US title card File:ThomasandStepneyUStitlecard2.png File:Percy.png File:Theimportantpassenger.jpg Image:ThomasandStepney.PNG File:ThomasandStepney2.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandStepney3.jpg File:ThomasandStepney4.jpg|Douglas File:ThomasandStepney5.jpg|Gordon, Henry, and Stepney File:ThomasandStepney6.jpg|Stepney and Duck File:ThomasandStepney7.jpg|Stepney and Rusty File:ThomasandStepney8.jpg File:ThomasandStepney10.jpg File:ThomasandStepney11.jpg File:ThomasandStepney12.jpg File:ThomasandStepney13.jpg|Thomas and Percy File:ThomasandStepney14.jpg File:ThomasandStepney15.jpg|Thomas and Duck File:ThomasandStepney16.jpg File:ThomasandStepney17.jpg File:ThomasandStepney18.jpg File:ThomasandStepney19.jpg File:ThomasandStepney20.jpg File:ThomasandStepney21.jpg File:ThomasandStepney22.jpg File:ThomasandStepney23.jpg File:ThomasandStepney24.jpg File:ThomasandStepney25.jpg File:ThomasandStepney26.jpg File:ThomasandStepney27.jpg File:ThomasandStepney28.jpg File:ThomasandStepney29.jpg File:ThomasandStepney30.jpg File:ThomasandStepney31.jpg File:ThomasandStepney32.jpg File:ThomasandStepney33.jpg File:ThomasandStepney34.jpg File:ThomasandStepney35.jpg File:ThomasandStepney36.jpg File:ThomasandStepney37.jpg File:ThomasandStepney38.jpg File:ThomasandStepney39.jpg File:ThomasandStepney40.jpg File:ThomasandStepney41.jpg File:ThomasandStepney42.jpg|Thomas and Stepney File:ThomasandStepney43.jpg File:ThomasandStepney44.jpg File:ThomasandStepney45.JPG File:ThomasandStepney46.jpg File:ThomasandStepney47.PNG File:ThomasandStepney48.jpg|Stepney File:ThomasandStepney49.png File:ThomasandStepney50.png File:ThomasandStepney51.jpg Episode File:Thomas and Stepney - British Narration|UK narration File:Thomas and Stepney - American Narration|American narration Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes